Len and Rin Kagamine
by Rin Kagamine 242
Summary: I may take a while to make this since I have the FCAT starting next week so... Please review and I'll do my best to make more!
1. Ready for School

"Len, gimme some ice-cream!"

Kaito's ice-cream addiction will never end will it? I wish he wasn't part of my group. "Group A is Len, Kaito, Rinto, and Oliver." When our teacher Meiko made that anouncement I wanted to blow up. I felt like it was the end of my life.

"Now have a nice Summer Vacation." Now that my partner is Kaito, I don't think this is a vacation. Oopsies! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kagamine Len and I am 13 years old. My birthday is when summer Vacation is over, on the first day of school.

We are grouped up to make a project due on the first day of school. The project is to make a complete definition, sentence, and picture of three vocabulary words. Rinto always said that Kaito is an idiot and now, I think it makes sense. When we tried to make the project the first time, Kaito spilled his triple scoop fire berry ice-cream on the project. So, I think it'll take some time.

...

We finally finished our project **right before **the first day school."Phew, we're safe!" Rinto said that to make us feel better I suppose. "And since we finished, let's get ice-cream as a reward." Yup, you guessed it Kaito said that.

"Happy early birthday Len!" I can't believe Oliver would say that when it's my birthday _today _since it's 5:00 A.M. already. OH, NO! It's time for school in two hours, and we hardly got any sleep today. Well, we have to **try **to get some sleep at least.

...

*Yawns* "What time is it?" _You're one hour_ _late._Wow, my conscience was right I **am** late! "We have to get ready for school."

I can't believe we're late on the First Day of School. "We **are **ready Len." Kaito and the others are already ready for school?! "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Oliver got startled that I didn't find out about this.

"Well, we tried but then, you started shouting at us while you were asleep..." Really? I was? _Yes, you_ _were. _So, that means I was.

...


	2. Why Kaito?

"Konichiwa!" Man we are so late! I still have Meiko as my teacher. "Ok, so everyone, since this is the very first day of school, you have to turn in your projects that were due today." Wait, wasn't Kaito supposed to bring that in?

"Kaito, did you bring in the project?" I am going to faint if he didn't! "Um... No." I can't believe that guy! *faints*

*girls gasp* "Where am I?" "In the nurse's office." _What in the world?_ "What happened" "You fainted Len."

*Walks back to class with Rinto* "Happy Birthday Len!" How do they know it's my birthday? "We all even brought you presents!" Meiko probably told them.

...

"Hey Len, do you remember me? I am your friend Akaito!" Akaito? Oh yeah! "Do you know how many cute girls we have in our class this year?" _Um... No. _"Especially that girl named Rin!"_  
_

"Who her?" _She's really pretty._ "Yeah, her." *Akaito walks over to Gakupo* "Hey Gakupo is there anyone here that you like?" *Gakupo turns red* "Um... Yeah, Luka."

"You like Luka? Like nobody, I say _nobody_ has ever had the nerve to tell her, so how can _you_?" Why am I listening to this conversation? "Um... I guess I'll try?"

*Akaito gasps*


	3. I'm in Love

*Luka walks over to Gakupo* "Can I use your sharpener?" *Gakupo blushes* "Um... Sure?" *Gives her the sharpener* What in the world is Kaito doing on my desk? *Kaito farts* Eww!"Ahh... That felt better. Farting after eating ice cream."

"Can I use the bathroom?" I am about to barf. Meiko say yes please! "Sure Kaito!" *Gakupo pushes away the smell of fart by waving his hand like a fan* "Um... here's your birthday present..." A present from Rin? *Len opens the box quickly* "A box of heart chocolate?" *Len blushes red* "Um.. thanks Rin..." Why am I so red... Can it be that I am in love? I don't think so, but can it? *Rin walks to her desk blushing* "I'M BACK!" Oh, no... Kaito's back! *Runs out of the classroom* "What's with him? Isn't he happy I'm back?"

...

"I'm home!" Who am I saying I'm home to? *Walks into his room* "Was someone in my room?" Why is my room so messy? "Eww! someone barfed on my desk!" Oh you're back Len" Who? KAITO! "Why are you in my house Kaito?" Eww... He barfed out strawberry ice cream! "I wanted some ice cream so... I came here. I found some strawberry ice cream in your fridge so I ate some, it tasted bad so I barfed. Then I realized it was expired and threw it in the garbage." I HATE YOU KAITO! "I bought that so Piko could have something to eat. He loves expired strawberry ice cream so i got it for him. I can't believe you threw it away!"


	4. The Pocky Game

I still haven't forgiven Kaito but who cares, he's still my friend. I am trying to surprise Rin since it's her birthday tomorrow. What I should gift her is up to you. Please review to this chapter saying what I should give her for her birthday. Anyways I live all alone and this girl in the next door classroom has a crush on me. How I now is because Akaito told me so, her name is Neru Akita. _And Kaito has a crush on Miku Hatsune so, he invited everyone to a party at his house so he could flirt with her._

So, I am going to his party and also write in your review what I should wear to Rin's birthday party so she would like me. Don't choose something I've worn already or something embarrassing I want her to like me not hate me. To Kaito's party I am going to wear a white suit with a black and grey striped tie.

...

Wow! I never knew Kaito had any experience setting up parties. This party is a good one! "Hey Len welcome to my party! We'll play games like Pocky and maybe even Truth or Dare. Everyone from our class is coming!"

...

"Alright everyone we'll take a vote. Do you want to play Truth or Dare or Pocky?" All the boys except me raised their hand for Pocky and all the girls raised their hand for Truth or Dare. I didn't know what to play. "Ok, so the first game we'll play is The Pocky Game! My version of the pocky game is where everyone casts a ballot and then we'll see which guy and girl play first." So , everyone cast their ballots and we all started eating while Kaito picked from the ballots who went first.

...

"First is... Miku and Kaito..." *Kaito turns red* Wow, they chose exactly who he likes for him. *Both blush then kiss* "Next is... Rin and Len..." No! I don't want to do this exactly the same day I met her! But she already put the Pocky stick in my mouth... *Both blush then kiss*

Goes on for Gakupo with Luka and more...


	5. The Kiss and POV Addition

Now that our game of Pocky is finished, we will play Truth or Dare. "Alright Truth or Dare. Who wants to go first?" Of course you have to go first Kaito! "Rin, I dare you to kiss Len on the lips." I can't believe Kaito, _again. _*Rin leans closer to Len in a cat style to kiss him*

Her lips were smooth as the white fluffy snow, her hair golden like a rich man's gold statue, her shimmering teal blue eyes, and then she leans in to kiss me. *Blushes* "Gakupo's turn! Kiss Luka!" *Both blush then kiss*

Games are over now we have to go home I can't believe Rin actually kissed me twice and we don't even know each other well. It felt like love at first sight. Today at school when I fell in love with her, she was wearing a french pink shirt with teal rhinestones beaded onto it forming the work "Kiss" and a short royal purple skirt with french pink heels.

Gakupo is going to die since he got a kiss from the girl he really liked. I think I should put POV in so... here it is:

Rin's POV

Wow I think I really like Len but I kissed him twice already! So... I am like really scared but I have a birthday party tomorrow so I have to get decorating with my sister Lenka.

...

Wow, this place looks really good, so I think I'm done decorating. What should I wear please choose for me write your style of fashion for me in the reviews and make it really pretty and satisfying I may even write your name in my net chapter please write within 30 minutes after the making of this chapter at 7:00PM I will choose the best design!

...


	6. The Party

Rin's POV

So I told you 7:00PM right, well that was because my party starts at 8. I wanted everyone to give me their choice of what I should wear I chose the one wear I wear a pink one chosen by Len Kagamine 224. One accessory, an evening prom dress, and pink sandals. So I put on the clothes and they look fabulous!

Len's POV

I got the idea from Len Kagamine 224, to have a sky blue shirt and white suit on to Rin's birthday party and the present also from Len Kagamine 224 to have something that shows my feelings to her. Kinda like the heart chocolate she gave me. Does she have feelings for me just like I do for her?

Lenka's POV

"Let's get this party started!" Rin should already have a boyfriend by now I don't know why she doesn't. I am dating Rinto right now. Rin is already in High School and she still isn't dating.

Rin's POV

Wow, Len looks amazing today! The sky blue shirt, his golden hair, shimmering teal eyes, wonderful smile, and handsome body structure. *Blushes* I wonder if he likes me? When I first saw him I fell in deep love. Why should he like me? He's such a hottie and I am just a poor old woman who **nobody **cares for. We're just not meant to be together in the future.

Len's POV

Wow, Rin looks hot today! Her beautiful flowing pink dress, golden hair, glittering bow, beautiful teal eyes, cute smile, and adorable body structure. *Blushes harder than Rin* I wonder if she likes me? The time Akaito showed me her, I fell deeply in love with her. How could she like me? She's so pretty and I am an old man with a bald head pleading for money. Me and her just probably aren't meant to be.


	7. True Feelings

Rin's POV

Why did I give him a box of heart chocolate when I don't know if he has feelings for me? I am so embarrassed, I can't believe myself! I have to try to dress better when I'm around him - *Blushes* So, I may ask you guys a couple times to pick an outfit out for me to wear in front of Len - *Blushes even harder* I just can't stand it! *Drops her textbook on the floor* Oops! *Lenka walks in* "What happened Rin? Are you mad?" Oh, no! "Um... No, I'm not mad..." I hope this works... "Okay Rin call me when you need me!" *Closes door then leaves the room* _Phew! *Lays down on bed* _I really want to know if he likes me I won't live without his answer! He is really important to me! *Blushes and starts crying* Why? Why do I think we are not good together? Does he not like me? Answer me Len! *Sobs harder bed sheets are wet* Why? Why Len? Please. Please love me...

Len's POV

I can't believe I couldn't give her the roses with the card in it that I bought from a bid on eBay for US $6,500.00. She probably doesn't like me anymore. Did she _ever_ like me? Why do I feel so empty? Have I lost all my hair? Does she not like me? *Heart beats fast and starts to blush* Why is it that she gave me chocolate? Did she ever even like me or did she just give it for a birthday present? I wish it wasn't a birthday present I wish it was a sign of budding love! *Face turns as red as blood* Should I ask her if she likes me? You guys answer this question. I really like her. I like her so much, I would give my life to her. I would kill myself for her. I don't want her to ever leave my sight!

Oliver's POV

"Do you want to eat some ice cream Neru? - *Oliver Blushes* If you want some I can buy it for you..." Can it be that I have_ feelings_ for her? "Um...*Neru blushes* sure thing Oliver..."

Neru's POV

Why? Why does he want to buy ice cream for me? Does he know I **love** ice cream? Anyways, why am I blushing? I like Len already! I can't like two guys at once! *Blushes harder* Oh, no! Why am I blushing? *Gets ice cream with Oliver*

...


	8. The Miku Warning

Len's POV

Ok. What is happening here? Oliver and Neru are on a date? So Neru never had a crush on me? Akaito lied to me? Can this be true? Is this true? Am I free? I AM FREE!

Neru's POV

Anyways I still think me and Len are a better couple than that old woman Rin. Now two guys are obsessing over me and I only want Len. The guys obsessing over me are Nero Akita and Oliver. In this chapter's review please choose who you want me to pick Len (still), Oliver, or Nero. Anyways, I have to get to school already or I'll be late.

LUNCHTIME

Kaito's POV

Ok guys. Tell me what a POV is in the reviews. It's lunchtime and Miku is right in front of me. *Blushes* Who is that she's talking to? Why is that not me? Who is that guy? *whispers to Len* " Who's that in front of Miku?" No really who is he? "He's Mikuo" Stupid Mikuo. Miku x Kaito not Miku x Mikuo! I'm next in line. "I want a triple scoop mint, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream."

Miku's POV

Wow! Mikuo is such a hottie! His turquoise blue hair, sparkling blue eyes, smooth pink lips, and a sexy body structure ;o) I AM IN LOVE! ($OD I just can't tell him I once kissed that idiot Kaito! So if you read this and review that I once kissed that idiot, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!


	9. You're Gonna Die Len Kagamine 224

Kaito's POV

Now I know what a POV is it is a point of view! What's a point of view? I hate Mikuo so much I want to pull out his throat so he could die. * Trips on air* Ouch! Don't you dare laugh at me! *Sighs* I literally almost died!

Miku's POV

Okay, I am gonna get you for this Len Kagamine 224! "No Mikuo baby that loser doesn't tell the truth he lies, a liar I tell you!"

Mikuo's POV

"Alright Miku honey I will believe you but if anyone else says that, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Miku's POV

I am so gonna kill you Len Kagamine 224! I know I keep repeating myself but, no I am not giving up hottie Mikuo for idiot Kaito! I hate whoever likes me with Kaito me and Mikuo are perfect for each other!

...

Kaito's POV

Hey thanks for telling on Miku for me Len Kagamine 224!


	10. Questions

Meiko's POV

I think I like Kaito a little bit since he came into the school. But I also feel like a pedophile since he is younger than me. And then I also like Akaito since he looks just like Kaito and he has red, my favorite color, as his hair. You choose for me since I don't know who I should pick.

Kaito's POV

Thanks Len Kagamine 224 but it didn't work since Mikuo still forgave her. You guys can review again and maybe more than one person so Mikuo will believe you. MWAHAHAHA!

Akaito POV

Hey! I have a crush on Rin, Luka, Neru, Miku, Meiko, Kaiko, Gakuko, and Gumi! Who should I choose? You guys can choose for me.

Len's POV

Hey guys! I now now this chapter is having alot of questions so you can answer. You should answer in one review to THIS chapter. I also have a question for you. The last question in this chapter. Should I reveal my love for Rin to her? You need to tell me or I will keep stressing over it. Just thinking of Rin makes me stress and think if I should tell her I love her.

...


	11. Gumi's Confession

Gumi's POV

Who do I like? People always ask me that question. The answer to that is Utatane Piko. I have never told anyone that I like him but I think today is the day I do. I am going to tell my closest friend Rin. I am going to take her advice to confess to Piko. I am really scared to actually talk to him for the first time.

...

"Hi Rin-Chan! Can you keep a secret?" *Gumi Shivers* "Yes, I think so Gumi, what is it?" "I l-like P-P-Pik-Piko-Kun!" *Gumi Blushes* "So you want me to keep that a secret Gumi?" *Gumi Blushes Harder* "Yes Rin-Chan... And can you give me some advice so I can confess to him?" "Sure Gumi! I think you should walk over to him, then wait till you have his attention, and then finally you should tell him that you like him." "Do you think it'll be that easy Rin-Chan?" *Gumi Stops Blushing* "Yes I think it will be easy if you really like him. So is that it?" "Yes that is it Rin-Chan... And Thanks." "You're Welcome. Bye Gumi!" "Bye!" Alright time to go home! Tomorrow I will confess my love to him.

...

Piko's POV

"Time for school guys!" I call out to my friends that were at my house for a party. It's nice meeting you guys since I never have my POV in this story before.

...

I walk into the cafeteria with Len, Rei, and Kaito. *Gumi Slowly Walks over to Piko's Table* "So what happened Len? Did you confess to Rin yet?" "No, I didn't Piko." *Gumi gets Piko's Attention* "Um... Piko-Kun?" *Gumi Blushes* "Yeah Gumi?" "I l-li-like you!" *Piko Blushes*

...

This is the end of this chapter! Review if I should take her out on a date or reject her!

...


End file.
